Yu-Gi-Oh Time Shift
by ScarlettRose95
Summary: have yet to come up with one I'll fill in later when I have a better idea for it for now read to find out
1. Story Info

ScarlettRose95: hey guys it me know I know I don't usually do this but I want to try something new with this book

WORNING

I don't have this story plan out like some of my other stories I do wish to see this story completed wather here or on my new account

Yusa: yeah you better finish my story after all everyone needs to know the truth now that history has been corrected.

ScarlettRose95: don't worry am going to do my best to get it out there if you wish to see this completed keep in mind the pacing of my updating usually depends on the amount of feed back I get from people who comment on my stories.

Yusa: yeah so please Comment make sure she finish telling my story I want you guys to know.

Scarlettrose95: yes but as of now I have no idea where this story is going to go.

Yusa: what do you mean you don't know I told you the story Planty of times.

ScarlettRose95: well you know me if I don't write the stories down I can forget details easly.

Yusa: I guess that true anyway ScarlettRose95 dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it Character.

ScarlettRose95: also note i don't own Haba character I don't know where this Character originated I see this Character use in other stories as a girl and a boy in this story haba is a girl haba is own by who ever came up with this Character I only own my own Characters and the story plot.

Yusa: yeah after all my dad story was told by someone else after all.

Yusa: So This Story take place after the Ceremonial Deal between Yami and my father Yugi And before GX.

ScarlettRose95: also note here that Dark Side Of Dimensions is not included since I have yet to confirm if it is Cannon to the original story or not so the events of Dark Side Of Dimensions did not happen with in the time line of this story.

Key to this book

Nomal Talking-- Hello

TV-- **Hello**

Time period/Time Skips--{Year}

Thoughts--~Hello~

Action--*Action*

Sounds--* _Sound_ *

Mind Link--/Hello/

Dreams/Flashbacks--Hello

Battle Points--(0000)

Leters-- _Letters_

Hikari's--"Hello"

Yami's-- **"Hello"**


	2. Prologue

The past is something that we all wish to leave in the past but like every story the past plays a great part with out it we would not of become what we currently are and we'll some people believe this others wish they could go back but like this time is something people wish they can control well other seek the knowledge of what may lie in the future.

What could happen if time it self could be altered or change what would happen if things where different how bad would the consequences be not that bad right?

Well let me tell you it could be far worse then you may relize after what if there was a greater power at work here and that everything was gonvern by a greater power one who lives in another realm entirely what if the history that we know isn't fully right what if by removing the memories or edvadence of one person existence change so much of what we know.

What if a story we where told wasn't the full story what if there was something more missing and for some reason you could since it but never really knew why you felt that way we'll this is true but to tell the story we have to start of were the story you already know ending of the story of Yugi Motu.

{2004 Egypt}

In a underground tomb two identical figures are participating in a duel agenst one another a duel to decide there fate

Yugi-800 Life Points

With "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position on the fuild.

Atem-700 Life Points

With Dark Magician (2800/2100) in Attack Position and Book of Secret Arts (equipped to Dark Magician).

Yugi: I draw. I then Sets a monster and switches "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) toDefense Position then I end my turn.

Atem: I draw I play "Thousand Knives" and subsequently activates it to destroy your face-down Marshmallon Then Dark Magician attacks destroys your "Curse of Dragon".

Yugi: i draws i then Normal Summons "Blockman" (1000/1500) inDefense Positionand Sets a card I then end my turn.

Atem: I draws Dark Spear and subsequently activates it, equipping it to his Dark Magician and granting Dark Magician the ability to inflictPiercingdamage. Then I'll have my Dark Magician attacks your Blockman!

Yugi: I activates my face-down Soul Shield to pay half my Life Points

(Yugi Muto800 400)

Yugi: and prevent my monster from being destroyed as well as negate allBattle Damagei would take. After that, Soul Shield ends the Battle Phase. i draws. He then i activates Gold Sarcophagus to select a card from yourDeck and remove it from play face-down. If you later on activates a card of the same name, i can negate the effect of your card by revealing the card that i removed via Gold Sarcophagus.

then i activates the effect of Blockman, Tributing it toSpecial Summona number of Block Tokens equal to the number of turns that Blockman has beenface-upon my side of the field. Since it has been two turns, iSpecial Summon two Block Tokens (1000/1500) inDefense Position.

I thenTributesmy two Block Tokens in order to Tribute Summon "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Gandora", by paying half my Life Points

(Yugi Muto400 200)

to remove all monsters on the field from play.

Atem: I activates my face-down Dark Illusion to protect my Dark Magician from the effect of Gandora and allow you to draw one card.

Yugi: After the effect of Gandora resolves, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. I sets two cards and end my turn.

Atem: i draws. Dark Magician attacks directly.

Yugi: i activates my face-down Magician's Circle to allow both players toSpecial SummonaSpellcaster-Typemonster that has at most 2000ATK" from theirDecksinAttack Position. I Special SummonsSilent Magician LV0" (1000/1000) in Attack Position.

Atem: I Special SummonsDark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Position. I uses Dark Magician to attack your Silent Magician LV0

Yugi: i activates my face-down Spell Textbook to discard your entire hand and draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, i can activate its effect immediately (Yugi skips the Maintenance Cost as his hand is currently empty). I draws Card of Sanctity and subsequently activates it, forcing both players todrawuntil they have six cards in theirhand(Yugi draws six cards,

Atem: I draws five cards.

Yugi: The effect of my"Silent Magician LV0" then activates, which increases its LV by one and itsATKby 500 for each card you draws.

("Silent Magician LV0" "Silent Magician LV5": 1000 3500/1000).

Atem: i then activates Magicians Unite to make the ATK of "Dark Magician" become 3000 for this turn only ("Dark Magician": 2800 3000/2400).

Yugi: Silent Magician LV5 then destroys Dark Magician

(Yami Yugi700 200).

Due to the last effect of "Magicians Unite", Dark Magician Girl is destroyed.

Atem: i then activates "Monster Reborn toSpecial Summon"Slifer the Sky Dragon" from my Graveyard (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Since Atem has four cards in his hand, the ATK and DEF of "Slifer" both become 4000 ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 4000/X000 4000).

Atem intends to attack Yugi's "Silent Magician LV5" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" right now, but the effect of Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" then activates, revealing the face-down card Yugi selected to Atem.

Yugi: The card is revealed to be "Monster Reborn". Because you activated the same card i removed via Gold Sarcophagus, your Monster Reborn is negated; Slifer the Sky Dragon goes back to the Graveyard.

Yugi: i draws. "Silent Magician LV0" attacks directly

(Pharaoh Atem200 0).

Atem: Congratulations well done... Yugi a champion doesn't belong on his knees you achieved a victory for us both.

Yugi: I was focusing so hard on the game I forgot what winning would mean by winning this duel I sent you away for good.

Atem: no thanks to you you have open the door for me my spirit can finally be at rest now once again I can be back where I belong fate brought us both together for a reason and we fulfilled our destiny we protected mankind from the return of the shadow games and we both grown tremendously among the way.

Yugi: am going to miss you you know that right

Atem: you do realize we will never truly be apart the gift of kindness you gave me and the gift of courage I given you will remain with us and that will for ever bind us together.

Yugi: right.

As Yugi said this the eye on the door glowed and as Atem stated his name it open allowing for him to return to the after life.

unknown to them this day will trigger the start of another spirit Journey but not in this no but in the future.


	3. The A Strange Box

{ Japan 2023}

Light and darkness each of us have it in us some of use desided to walk a path of light and others of decided to walk a path of dark and some of us the rear few have walk a third path one of both knowing that both light and dark makes use who we are and we can't choose one or the other and some of use may not know what there path is.

but it how we use that darkness and light that decided wather we are good hearted no matter who you are there always a light and dark part of are selfs and it this balence that help guide us to become who we are ment to be but sometimes those with wicked hearts seek out the light in other to destory it.

back 5000 years ago this was true where there was light there was darkness way back then there was a hero to stop that darkness from getting out of control but even though he manage to seal that darkness away his fight wasnt over he seal his soul away along with that darkness and erase his memories to pervent that darkness from return before he could remember his true name.

with a help of a young man name yugi he faces many foes and over come many challanges up to the point he had to face his toughest challange parting with his closest friend by his friend defeating him in one final duel the name of this hero was Atem aka the nameless pharaoh.

this isn't his story through nor is it the story of yugi this is the story of another spirit that was lost to history a spirit that also live 5000 year ago this is the story of the spirit of a female servent that live during the time of pharaoh Atem her name Heba and her past well that what me and my friends tent to find out my name is Yusa muto and am the daughter of Yugi muto the king of games.

i am 15 years old and yeah am short but hey it runs in the family and you know what who cares i maybe short but am smart and am quick i also love the game know as duel monsters my father is a game designer he makes all kind of games i live in a remodeled version of kame games.

we leave on the 2nd floor well my dad makes games on the third floor me and my dad take turns running the game shop that located on the 1st floor my dad works in the morning well i work in the after noon and we both work at night.

this morning is my frist day at domino high my father told me all about how he met all his friends there he told me about all his adventures in high school to that includes the adventures he had with the pharaoh.

as i ran down stairs that morning i grab a Pop-Tart on the way out the door i trip over this gold box as i pick it up a note fell from the top of the gold Egyptian like box as i pick up the note i read it.

 ** _T_** ** _o who ever reads this_**

 ** _This is the box of Isis inside lies a great power once the pharaoh has return to his resting place she will awaken to begain her journey if thy can reconnect the pieces of these bracelet thy shell begiven the power of light and shell correct what been undone but be worn if thy gain this along with the power of light a new darkness shell arrive one history has not known._**

Yusa: ok weird?

as i look at the box my phone went of telling me i had 15 mins to get to shcool shoot i got to go after i put the box and the note in my bag i grab my bake and hurried off to school as i enter the gates i quickly park my bake and check my phone i had 5 min to get to class.

as i walk in to homeroom i found a sit near the window near the front of my class as this blond girl with brown eyes came running in as she breath a sigh of relief the teacher came in behind her.

teacher: ms. wheeler please have a sit class is about to start.

wheeler: sorry teach

as she stood up she walk in my drections and sat down next to me as the teacher started to take roll call and past out are class schedules she somehow fell a sleep man i dont know what it is but something tells me this year is going to be exciting.


	4. New Friends

during PE my teacher allowed us to do something among our selfs or play basketball it was during this time that i pulled out the box after rereading the note i open the golden box to find what look to be two bracelets that was broken in many pieces.

looking down at this a smile crept onto my faces since one of my favorite this to do is puzzles it could just be because my father got me into that type of stuff before i could walk but i love challange but maybe i should talk to my dad about this frist after all it mention a Pharaoh and if anything my father would know something about this especially since i find it kind of strange that this thing just showed up on are door step.

as i was thinking about this i was brought out of my thoughts by these kids who where being to loud behind me.

????: come on tell us what is your dad like

????: yeah your so lucky your dad is the Seto Kiba

????: would you shut up i told you geek before i want nothing to do with that man now leave me a lone

????: oh come on kiba-san

yusa: hey you hear her leave her alone

????: oh Yusa tell her to tell us we want to know come you understand after all your old man is the king if games.

yusa: no if she dosnt want to talk to you she dosnt have to kana know leave her alone.

kana: tisk what ever

that kana aka the principal's daughter also know as the queen of the school she always up in people business saying because she the principal daughter it her job to know thing about people i meet her in my art class a while back and she wouldnt stop asking me question about my dad that was until i by acedent spilled paint all over her new shrit.

the two other girls with her are amber and ray these two follow her around like lose puppy's or something they just do what she says and ask the same questions she dose i don't get people sometimes as the girls left kiba-San came up to me.

kiba: thanks muto-san

yusa: no problem and you can call me yusa

kira: sure you can call me kira if you like your the daughter of the king of games yugi muto right.

yusa: yeah but someday am going to defeat my father and become the Queen of games

kira: i see well my plan is to defeat my old man and get him to a knowledge my skills not only in duel monsters but my computer skills.

yusa: i see well it nice to meet you i heard stories about your father from my dad and you seem way nicer then what i heard about your dad.

kira: yeah my old man can be kinda cold sometimes i guess when you got money you dont have to care about a thing but i dont see it like that so what you got there.

yusa: oh this i found it outside my house this morning before i try to put the pieces together am going to have my father look at it.

kira: i see it look Egyptian to me.

yusa: that what i thought my dad knows alot about egypt that way i thaugh about showing him.

kira: cool you mind if i come over i really dont want to see my old man right know plus i would love to meet your dad.

yusa: sure

as the bell rang for us to leave kria and i went to grab are bikes as we got on i notice that wheeler girl walking looking all beat up and limping while geting help and walking with a boy with black hair wearing the school uniform as me and kira rode up to them they both look at us.

yusa: hey you guys ok

wheeler: tisk yeah who asking

kira: hey my friend was just asking if you where ok no need for attitude.

????: come on let not fight they where only trying to be nice maya.

maya: fine

Ace: sorry about my cousin i was being bullied earlier and she step in in order to help me am Ace Devlin by the way.

yusa: it nice to meet you am yusa muto and this is my friend kira kiba if you want you guys can join us my house is not that far from her we can treat your wond maya.

maya: i never ask for your help.

Och!

Ace: would you stop being such a idiot cus that would be great thank you yusa.

yusa: no problem

as me and kira got off are bikes so Ace and Maya could keep up with us we soon made it to my house as we walk in i hear my father say his usually.

Yugi: welcome to kame game oh Yusa welcome home oh my is she oh right?


	5. Yugi Moto & The Millenium Deck

Yusa: well long story do you know where the frist ad kit is dad.

Yugi: yeah I'll go get it have your friend sit there I'll be right back.

After me Kira and Ace helped Maya over into one of the sits Kira sat down in front of Maya while Ace sits on Maya right well I sat next to Kira on her right as I sat down my father came down the stairs.

Yugi: lucky for you I all was kept a frist ad kit on hand do to yusa clumsness when she was younger and before that I had a friend who all ways got hurt one way or another so yusa want to introduce me to your friends.

Maya: OW!

Yusa: yeah sorry this here is Kira kiba Ace Devlin and The one your patching up is Maya Wheeler

Yugi: wheeler you say *laughs*

Maya: what so funny old man

Yugi: ok frist off am not old am 38 years old young lady and you can call me Yugi and I was laughing because that friend I mentioned was your your old man.

Maya: wait so you knew my dad

Yugi: that correct we where best friends in high school in fact am the one who taught your dad about the game before he started to get train by my grandfather Solomon Moto.

Yusa: that my great grandfather that I never met right dad?

Yugi: yeah by the way usa I got something for you.

Yusa: you do

Yugi: yep it came in this morning

Yusa: the millennium Deck thank you dad.

Maya: so your a duelist to huh?

Yusa: yeah my father taught me everything I know I haven't really had a chance to build the deck I wanted since I've been waiting for this deck to come out since my father first told me about it.

Kira: if you don't mind me asking but what's the big deal about new trial deck.

Maya: isn't your dad Seto Kaiba would of thought you would know.

Kira: oh like you do wheeler.

Ace: come on guys let not fight.

Yusa: to answer questions this deck is a big deal especially since I grew up listening to the stories that these characters are based off of my dad told me about the millennium items and those who use them in ancient Egypt 5000 years ago.

This deck is supposedly supposed to be one of the few where you can use blue eyes white dragon and both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in it depending on how you build the deck I know I would have to build up my deck with some the cards I got now but I mean this deck feel like am ment to have it it hard to explain.

Kira: wow

Yugi: you might be right about that yusa.

Yusa: what do you mean dad?

Yugi: well after that deck came in I got a call from the company that creates new decks and that is the only one they stopped production of the trial decks after that one was made.

Yusa: what! I don't have to give it back do I?

Yugi: no you don't i have ask if you could be allowed to use it and for some odd reason they agreed I think there words where sure it would be a shame to throw it away.

Yusa: thanks dad your the greatest

Yugi: it no problem

Yusa: am going upstairs to get my cards so I can build my dad now you guys don't mind do you.

Kira: sure go a head

Maya: yeah

Ace: fine with me.

Yusa: oh right I almost forgot dad I have something I want to show you.

Yugi: what is it

Yusa: well this morning I found this on our door step on my way out it came with this werid note since it looks like it might be from Egypt I thought maybe you could tell me what it is.

As I took the box out of my bag I give it to my dad.

Yugi: I don't know yusa but I do no a friend that works at the Museum if you don't mind I can take this to her and see what she says she might have a better idea.

Yusa: hey Dad do you think that I could be the first one try to piece the bracelets back together if it's safe.

Yugi: bracelets?

Yusa: Yeah that's what the letter said that those pieces were.

Yugi: I see will most likely my friend would want to take a look at and try to Pieces back together but if the museum thinks it's okay I don't see why not.

Yusa: yes I can't wait.

Yugi: I take it tomorrow and give it back to you the next day okay?

Yusa: ok thanks dad

As I ran up to my room I grab my cads and brought them down stairs into the shop as I built my new deck.


	6. Yusa Mother & Yugi's Pain

After my new deck was finally built I got up and put my deck up I close up the shop I turn over the open sign where it said close instade of open then I close the door and lock it behind me then went up stairs as I stop in the hall I look a the picture of my mom and dad when they where in collage.

Yugi: yusa?

Yusa: oh hey Dad

Yugi: yes yusa

Yusa: how did you meet mom

Yugi: well tell you the truth it was though your great grandfather friend was your mother grandfather Although I didnt really fall for her until collage.

Yusa: why was that?

Yugi: well back then I had a crush on my childhood friend tea gardner and I didn't really see her that way but when I ran into her in college I was a Junior and she was a freshman we had a few classes together she was studying to become an archaeologist like her grandfather and I was studying game design.

We slowly started talking and hanging out more and more and somewhere along the way I fell for her and thanks to some stupid luck she still like me even after all the time apart.

Yusa: wow I wish I remember more about her dad why did mom need to go on that trip.

Yugi: well she was the best in her fuild and they needed her help you know yusa your a lot like her in a way.

Yusa: really?

Yugi: yeah you may have inherited my hight and hair but you definitely got her spirit and her determination anyway you must be hungy why don't you go wash up well Ill go make dinner.

"Poor Dad he must miss mom more then I do"

you see back when I was 5 years old my mother went on this exavation job in Egypt and vanish along with her the whole team and the few VIPs that join them do to the fact they where sponsored there exavation.

Father said that what ever happened to them the place they where exavating vanish with them and even though it been 10 years we still don't know what happened.

Then I headed up stairs and took a shower then got dress and headed down stairs to eat dinner.

Yusa: hey Dad so what you making.

Yugi: oh just your favorite takoyaki

Yusa: yes! Thank you dad.

Yugi: here you go.

Yusa: hey Dad are you going to eat to.

Yugi: sorry yusa there this new game that I need to work on maybe next time.

Yusa: but you said that last time.

Yugi: yusa you know how important this job is.

Yusa: I know can you at lest take something to eat with you?

Yugi: ok if it make you feel better.

This always happens after I ask about mom my dad would usually go up to his workshop and stay busy the whole night I won't usually see him again until I come home from school the next day.

You see what happened to my mom is also the reason me and dad move to Egypt so he could look for her but after a few years not being able to find her and finding out that my great grandfather passing we had to move back to Japan to take care of the shop.

Don't get me wrong things with my father are great I just worry about him when he gets like this.

"maybe I should stop asking questions about mom I just wish I could remember what she look like".

After I finish eating I went up stairs and brush my teeth and got dress in my night gown and layed down on my bed as I layed there looking up at the sealing wondering.

"what could of happed to mom?"


	7. Maya Life & Maya Mother

{Mean while At Another House}

*Door Opens*

Maya: am home! *sigh* not home again why am I not surprised.

This is usually how things are in my house am Maya am 16 years old and everyday since my mom disappearnce my dad me putting him self more and more into his work you see my mom disappeared 10 years when she was ask to go to Egypt because my dad forgot and agreed to be somewhere else so my mom went in my old men's place.

So now that my old man blaming Him self for what happened he put him self into his work eather going to deal monsters turnaments going to meet his fans he rarely home so I usually have to take care of myself but who cares if my old man want to be a workaholic then so be it I don't need him around.

After all I had to learn everything my self how to cook how to clean and how to play deal monsters I could care less what he dose but what really piss me off is the fact when I deal someone they blow off my win and say I won because am the daughter of the 3rd strongest duelist so it no surprise they lost.

After I made dinner I walk over the couch and sat down and trun on the TV.

 **????: Welcome Back Everyone To DUELIST HISTORY! Where we talk about the biggest names in the duel world and today we have a treat for you today as we talk about the king of games himself Yugi Moto.**

Maya: hey there talking about yusa dad.

 **????: Yugi Moto was born in japan know that he was your tipical shy kid who had one friend and that friend was a girl name tea gardner who he grow up with since elementry school and seem to be up until high school were he started to make friends even his old bullies joey wheeler and Tristan** started to make friends even his old bullies Joey wheeler and Tristan Taylor soon became his best frie **nd**

Maya: so yusa dad was speaking the truth.

 **????: when the game duel monster came out it wasnt long before yugioh was teaching his friends about the new game he love so much and soon Yugi duel monsters journey would lead him to win turnaments after turnaments up until he was crown duel monsters champ and became know as the king of games.**

 **Although he given up the game after he got married right out of college to Rebecca Hawkins and soon to be Rebecca Moto but what on everyone** **mind is now the king of game retired who will clam the title of king or queen of games? the world waits to see that it** **for today join us next time when we talk about joey wheeler see you then duelist.**

Maya: forget that like I want to hear about my old man's life.

As I turn off the TV I put my plate in the sink and turn the water on and wash it then I put the plate up to dry as I went upstairs took a bath and got dress and layed there.

"Mom I wish you where still here."


End file.
